Phantom of the Caribbean
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Two former prisoners find themselves aiding a masked privateer find the Fountain of Youth for His Majesty the King. They will find adventure, glory, romance and tragedy on the high seas! and mermaids...CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be historically inaccurate mainly cuz the Garnier Opera House wasn't around till the 1870's and Pirates takes place during the 1700's.**

Chapter 1: Rumors

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Dawn woke the sleeping "sailors". Most of them had headaches because they drank too much rum the previous night. Some of these sailors were some of the ugliest rogues you would ever see. Some had eye patches, others had peg legs, a few had false arms, or a combination of all 6, that is , if a sailor would have lost both eyes, legs, and arms. Fortunately, this was not the case. The sailors were sailing towards the Caribbean, hoping to escape from the British Empire, which dominated a good portion of the civilized world.

One of the sailors, an old veteran of the ship, went to check on the ship's prisoners. Now prisoners on the Unholy Sarah were far and few, and they were usually of little importance. However, these two prisoners were especially important. Well, one of them wasn't. This young sap was a religious fellow. The other one, was the key to the captain's conquest.

"How's our prioners then?" the sailor asked.

The two of them did not answer.

"Well then?" he asked again.

"Get lost." the non-religious figure told the sailor.

"We'll make ya budge sooner or later." the sailor grinned and went back to his duties.

"What do you know that they want?" the religious fellow asked his fellow prisoner.

The other prisoner sighed. He had a pencil thin mustache, dreadlocks, and a light tan on his skin. His hair wasn't white, rather gray in a few places. He wore what looked like mere rags. Our priest-to-be had long light brown hair, and had no facial hair. The lad also carried a bible on him.

"Apparently, they think I know where the bloody hell the Fountain of Youth is." the other prisoner told his fellow mate.

"Why do they think that?" our young man asked.

The older one sighed. "I was once a member of the Black Pearl."

"You were with Jack Sparrow!" the young man asked.

"Hell no! This was when the Pearl sunk the second time. Barbossa was captain then, and most of the crew died. It had been conceived that anyone associated with the Pearl knew where that blasted fountain was."

Then, foot steps were heard. The captain of Unholy Sarah had finally had it with these prisoners.

The captain had a black fedora, a wooden leg, and a very long beard. He stood a measly 5'3. He wore a long coat, which made him look hysterical.

"So, me mate tells me that you won't reveal the fountain's location?" the captain told the lads.

"We have absolutely no idea where the fountain could be!" the young priest explained.

"Oh shut up Charles. And as for you, Harry Longons, I find it incredible that you have nothing to add to this conversation."

Longons chuckled.

"You find your death funny?" the captain asked.

Then, a chilling voice came from behind.

"No captain, he finds _your _death just hysterical!" The voice was deep and threatening.

The captain turned around to find a figure that stood about 6'3. He wore a huge red hat, with a red feather. The figfure's attire was entirely red, including his boots, shirt, coat, and his cape. However, there was one exception. There was a black bandana covering his nose and mouth, with an image of the nose and jaw area of the skull. His eyes were filled with hysterical terror, and looked sunken in.

The captain tried to fight back, but the spectral figure held him down to the ship's wall.

"Now, Captain Smith, under the authority of His Majesty the King of England, I hereby arrest you for piracy, murder, rape, and taking away the civil freedoms of free men!" The figure made a signal for the two prisoner to go on deck. When they got there, they saw that there was not a single soul alive, except for the captain's crew.

In the ships lower area, the captain already peed his pants.

"What do you want?" Smith asked.

The red figure laughed. "For you to have a death you shall never forget in the shit afterlife, you'll be living!" The red figure took off his bandana and the captain screamed. "I want my face to be the last one you see before you go to the sweating pits of Hell!" The captain died from the Punjab Lasso.

When the figure came on deck, his bandana was on.

"Now gentlemen, let us tie our prizes to my ship. By the way strangers, my name is Captain Erik Garnier, and that is my ship, the Angel of Music!"

Charles and Harry turned around and saw the mighty vessel. The ship was from the British, but it was worn down, but still frightening. The front of the ship had a beautiful angel with half of its face destroyed. The ship not only had the English flag, but also had a flag with a picture similar to that of Captain Erik. However, the most frightening image was that there were several victims, hanging by the neck, on the back of the Angel of Music.

"Alright men, let's get started!" The captain's men obeyed him and tied the dead pirates to the Angel of Music.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To His Majesty!

By: PittsBurghFuzz

After the crew finished tying the pirates to the Angel of Music, our two former prisoners introduced themselves.

"Captain, my name is.." Harry was interrupted.

"I know Harry. Your friend's name is Charles." Erik told them.

"How did you know Captain?" Charles asked.

"Well, this fancy sheet I have from His Majesty requests me to retrieve Charles and Harry." Erik explained.

"Captain, why does the King require us?" Harry asked.

"Well Mr. Longons, that is for His Majesty to explain to you." Erik's eyes seemed to signal that he was grinning.

Then, a new friend joined the scene. It was a chimpanzee with cymbals.

"Ah, this is my friend, Nadir. Nadir, meet Harry and Charles."

The chimp waved to Harry and Charles. Erik signaled the chimp to run along.

"He's so smart." Erik said to himself.

In London, King George II viewed the dock and sees The Angel of Music.

"Yes, I knew Erik could get them." the King said to himself.

Then his adviser entered the room.

"What is it now Bartholomew?" the King asked.

"Your Majesty, its about Captain Garnier." Bartholomew said timidly.

"Well?" the King asked, now impatient.

"Your Majesty, its just that Garnier is such an eccentric. First, he's a Frenchman. Second, He dresses oddly.."

"No more than you do." the King quipped silently.

"And thirdly, the way he punishes pirates is so, inhuman." Bartholomew said, as if he were about to throw up.

"Bartholomew, let me explain a few things. Captain Garnier is French, but hates them with every last drop of his blood. Secondly, he strikes fear into the hearts of bandits. However, the most admirable quality Erik has is that he shows no mercy for the merciless. We've had less pirate crimes than ever before. Garnier should be commended as a hero." the King stated proudly.

"Or condemned as a monster, Your Majesty." Bartholomew added.

"Well, the people love him, most of my court admires him, his enemies fear him, his crew loves him more than their own wives and children, and frankly I'm fond of Captain Garnier."

Then, a messenger entered the room.

"Your Majesty, Captain Erik Garnier, and Charles John and Harry Longons" the messenger told the King.

"Send them in." the King told the messenger.

Then, Erik led the way for the young men. Erik took off his hat, and bowed to the King.

"Your Majesty." Erik said.

"Captain Garnier." the King said, smiling.

Erik rose to his feet. "I have brought the two men you requested."

"Excellent Garnier. I trust you took care of the Unholy Sarah?"

"Indeed. Its wealth and riches have been given to the Navy."

"Very good Garnier, very good. Now, gentlemen, please sit down."

The three men sat at the King's table.

"Now, Mr. Logons, although you were the member of a pirate crew, I will not arrest you because at the time you joined, it seems that you have not committed any acts of piracy, is this true?" the King asked.

"It is Your Majesty."

"I have also heard you were on the Black Pearl."

"I was. Until Blackbeard sunk it." Harry said, looking angry.

"How unfortunate. I have also heard that Sparrow knows the location of the Fountain of Youth."

"I have no idea where the hell the fountain is." Harry told the King.

"What? But.."

"I was with Captain Barbossa when the Pearl sunk."

"Oh yes, of course, my privateer before Captain Garnier. Well that certainly explain things." The King leaned back into his chair.

"Charles, do you have any siblings?" the King asked.

"No, but I had a cousin who mysteriously disappeared some time ago..."

The King looked at Erik. "Well, that rather unfortunate Mr. John. Rather unfortunate. I wish that Mr. Gibbs hadn't burned that map. Otherwise, we'd be golden."

Erik took out a journal, and began to laugh.

"What is so funny Captain Garnier? Care to share with us?" the King asked.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. I just was reading this journal from one of the former crew members of Unholy Sarah, and this is Ponce de Leon's journal!"

"What!" everyone in the room shouted.

"It apparently has everything we need." Erik said, as f he was grinning to himself.


End file.
